The Missing Gilbird
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Gilbird goes missing and it's up to our shy little Canadian to find him, but who knew the one missing bird would uncover murder plots and hidden love. Secrets are reviled that could shatter Matthew and Gilbert's Budding love. Rated T for violence, slight gore. Pairings include: PruCan, RusAme, FrUk, and many many more! so buy now! only 19.99 lolwhat? Dropped temporaraly.
1. A Bird Is Discovered Missing

_***So here we go! My first story so i'm a little nervous.**_

_**Oh and i don't own Hetalia or the Characters, just the plot.**_

_**Plot:Gilbert shows up at Canada's house upset because Gilbird is missing, after a week of nothing it's time for another world meeting, will Canada help find Gilbird and what is Ivan up to? why does he keep staring at Canada? The plot ****thickens DUH DUH DUHHH!**_

_**Also there's no smut in this at all..sorry people i would turn red and be able to cook an egg on my face if i wrote smut, lol but it does have a little fluff and violence also i am gonna turn Canada into a bad ass...soo they might be a little ooc sorry but I just have the vision of a Bad ass Canada in my head and it wouldn't go away.**_

_Italic= peoples thoughts_

**_Bold Italic =Author talking_**

**Bold= umm sound effects and what-not**_  
_

_**Canada's POV**_

_The meeting is finally done I can relax and catch up on sleep and paper work without being interrupted by Alfred; I can just have a nice quiet week to myself._

Canada though with a sigh as he fell into his bed, letting sleep take him. Not realizing that he was about to be proven wrong.

**Knock Knock Knock**

_What's that?_

**Knock Knock Knock**

_Go away…_

**Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock**

Matthew (Canada) sat up and looked at the clock and sighed, only two people could be here at 3am pounding at his door. He got up and pulled on his favorite red hoodie while walking to the door.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"All right, all right calm down for the love of maple, what the hell do you wa—" Matthew started to say only to stop at the sight at his door.

On his door step was a very worried looking Prussian who was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Umm… P-Prussia w-what's wrong?" Canada stuttered.

Prussia stopped pacing and looked at Matthew.

_Was it just him or were there tears in Prussia's eyes?_

Prussia walked up to Matthew and grabbed his arm pulling him close.

"Have you seen Gilbird?" A simple question, but it was filled with pain and worry.

Canada looked up and sure enough there was no Gilbird on Prussia's head.

"N-no I haven't, but do you want me to h-help you look?" Canada stuttered immediately getting worried about the little bird. Prussia nodded and started to walk down the path towards the road. Canada slipped on his shoes and started after the ex-nation. They started at the meeting hall from yesterday but found nothing, they then went to the bar where Prussia and been with France and Spain. After finding nothing they went back to Canada's house and sat in the kitchen eating pancakes.

"We'll find him don't worry G-Gil." Matthew said cleaning up the plates from their pancake's and looking over at a very depressed looking Gilbert.

"Ja… I know… but I haven't been apart from him since… That time…" He whispered the last part looking at his hands trying not to let tears fall.

"You can stay here tonight and we can start looking again in the morning." Canada said as he started to walk out the kitchen door leaving the depressed Prussian in the kitchen to be alone with his thoughts

**XXxXxXoOoOoOoOo Pagebreak+Timeskip=One week laterOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXX**

_**Flash back from that morning**_

_Gilbert had been staying with me for the week and it was time for the world meeting, but my stubborn/depressed friend refused to go._

"Gilbert you need to go, your brother will be mad if you're not there." Matthew stated flatly

"Why should I? I lost my little Gilbird, I don't deserve having to sit through a meeting with and empty spot on my head." He said as he flopped down on the couch.

_And an empty spot in your head also._

Canada thought to himself and sighed walking to the door getting ready to leave without him.

"Fine stay here and be like that, I have to go though, I'll be back later so try not to destroy my house."

_**Flashback end**_

Matthew sighed he really should have made Prussia come with him. Then maybe he would not be stuck sitting next to Ivan, who was currently staring at him with extreme curiosity and creepiness. The scary smile always present on his face gave Canada the urge to jump up and run from the room, the only thing stopping him was that he was currently speaking to his brother America and it would freak Alfred out if he ran.

"So bro what do you think?" Alfred asked

"W-well I don't think opening an a-amusement park that's theme is M-McDonalds is that good of a-an idea..." Canada started to stutter from the feeling of eyes glaring into his back, knowing that if he turned around he would be looking at Ivan and his creepy smile.

"Hey Alfred I have a question…"

"What is it little bro?"

"Umm have you seen a little yellow bird around?" As the words left his mouth he felt the glaring behind him intensify then disappear from his back, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"A bird…Are you talking about Prussia's bird?" Alfred looked at him confused before answering his own question. "Well duh who's else's bird would you be looking for... anyways nope I haven't seen the little fluff ball anywhere… but don't worry cause I'm the hero and I'll find the bird!" Alfred practically yelled while striking a pose.

"Umm…Thanks…I have to go now I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess." Matthew said as he left the room.

He decided he better head back to his house before Prussia drank all the maple syrup. As he rushed out the door he ran into something causing him to fall backwards landing on the pavement and knocking his glasses from his face. He was about to grab them when someone else's hand grabbed them first, the hands then grabbed him and stood him up causing him to squeak.

"You sounded like a little mouse… да." That one word made Matthew freeze, with blurry eyes he looked at who he had bumped into and almost yelped. Standing in front of him was the one person he always tried to avoid. Ivan.

"U-umm I-I'm really s-sorry I d-didn't mean to b-bump into y-you…" Canada started to stutter and tremble in the hands of the Russian whose grip on his arm tightened making Canada squeak again.

"I hear your looking for a little bird… да?" The hand on Matthew arm tightened again making him tremble harder.

"Y-yes h-have you s-seen it?" He asked forcing the words from his throat.

"No." and with that Ivan gave Matthew his glasses and disappeared.

Leaving a very shaken Canadian behind him.

_Why do only the annoying or scary nations ever notice me?_

He thought as he walked to his car.

_**да=yes in Russian, i didn't want to write "da" all the time and да looked cooler**_

_**Sooo? ... what do you think?**_

_**i'm really nervous... is this even interesting...idk...*deep breath* ok i'll post a new chapter later... hope you guy's/lady's liked it...**_

_**Also... review please ^-^ i always take criticism like a boss lol**_


	2. The Yellow Feather

_Italic= peoples thoughts_

**_Bold Italic =Author talking_**

**Bold= umm sound effects and what-not**

_**Ignore this if you want: **_****** I talk to much:**

_**Woo Chapter #2 after 2 night's of no sleep (not because of writing this, my body just refused to sleep) i decided to stop being lazy and finish chapter 2 i mean i have nothing else to do really so why not...anyway what i give you here is this:**_

_** Prussia says awesome alot when depressed/nervous/being annoying/and when ever he decides to use it cause he is awesome like that, so if it starts to bug you just tell me and i'll tone it down, i don't think i used it to much...yet ^-^ canada's about to become a badass and Americas in the way (as usual) Prussia is just now noticing he likes to think of Canada as **_**his**_** and Canada already knows how he feels about Prussia. did i say to much? whatever just read ^-^  
**_

**I own Nothing...just the plot. if i did own Hetalia i would make it brainwash ppl into being like Italy ^-^ Vee~**

_**also boyxboy love no smut just fluff... should warn you now.**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

_**Prussia's Pov**_

Gilbert sat on the couch with a bottle of maple awesomeness in his hand while waiting for Matthew to get home from the meeting he had refused to go to. It wasn't that he didn't want to go it's just that he couldn't be himself around the other nations without Gilbird on his head or at least knowing where he was and that he was safe. The thought that Gilbird was out there lost made his stomach ache.

_What if I never find him?_

_What if he is hurt?_

_What if he dies?_

_Could I live with that?_

It might seem strange that someone like Prussia would get this upset over a bird, but the truth is that bird was once his only friend, his key to sanity sometimes when things looked bleak. He had help Gilbert through some tough times. When he had been forced to go live in Russia's house he had made Gilbird stay behind, he hadn't wanted the bird hurt by the crazy Russian, but the whole time he had wished for the comfort of the little bird.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening.

_Finally Birdies home!_

After a minute of waiting he got up to see why the Canadian hadn't come into the living room to yell at him about the bottle of maple syrup in his hand. When he turned the corner he stopped, standing in front of the door stood a freaked out Matthew.

Walking towards him he asked "What happened birdie?"

Matthew looked at him before shaking his head. "It's nothing I-I just ran into R-Russia and well y-you know…he's k-kind of scary."

He started to take off his coat hand hang it up when Gilbert noticed a dark spot on Canada's arm. He grabbed the startled Canadians arm making him drop his coat. Yanking up the sleeve he saw that there was a bruise in the shape of someone's hand. Prussia got a dark look in his eyes.

_Who would do this to _my _birdie?_

"What happened?" he asked again his voice dropping to a dangerous level.

"W-when I r-ran into R-Russia h-he g-grabbed my arm…"Matthew stuttered out taking note of the dark look in the Prussians eyes.

_Russia! That son of a bitch! I'm going to kick his ass! How dare he lay a hand on my birdie!_

"It's n-nothing i-if I hadn't b-bumped i-into him he w-wouldn't have had t-to help m-me up." Canada said as if reading the others thoughts. Prussia let a grin spread across his face.

"Don't worry birdie the awesome me is going with you tomorrow so nothing like this happens again!"

"That's what I was afraid you'd say…" Canada muttered.

Prussia ignored him and picked up the coat Matthew had dropped, he hung up the coat and looked at his friend with hint of guilt on his face.

"hey Mattie…." Prussia started, holding up the half empty bottle of maple awesomeness.

"I knew it!" Canada yelled grabbing the bottle out of Prussia's hand.

"You drank almost all of it." Canada sighed

"Can you make pancakes..pllleeaaassseee?" Prussia whined the grin still on his face.

"…..i guess…after that we can go look for Gilbird some more." Canada started towards the kitchen leaving Prussia alone in the hall, once again the dark thoughts started to surface.

_How did I even lose Gilbird in the first place?_

_One minute he is nesting on my head the next he's gone and I can't find him?_

_And Russia how dare he leave a bruise on __**My**__ birdies arm—_

He stopped.

**His** _birdie?_

_When had he start calling the young Canadian _**his**_?_

Still in deep thought he didn't notice Canada pop his head out the kitchen door till the young man spoke.

"Gil….Pancakes are done." This snapped Prussia out of his thoughts immediately.

_**Canada's Pov**_

Canada sat across from Prussia at the table. When the silence started to get really weird he asked.

"So...where did you last see Gilbird?"

"Well….. umm…. The thing is that the awesome me doesn't remember."

Canada sighed and stood up "well I guess we can go take another look around the meeting hall then, see if we missed something last time."

"I guess…" Prussia said suddenly feeling depressed all over again.

"Don't worry Gil I'll help you find him even if it takes us forever." Matthew said smiling down at the ex-nation that was finishing off the rest of the pancakes.

"Ja ja I know I just hope it doesn't take that long." He mumbled blushing slightly from the Canadians smile.

Prussia got up and took his empty plate to the sink then turned around to grab his coat off the chair.

"Well lets go then before it gets to late out…" The Prussian grumbled his bad mood settling in for the night.

Matthew watched his grumpy friend as he walked behind him out the door.

_I hope we find a clue to where Gilbird is soon, Gilbert will be heartbroken if we can't find him and I don't want to see him cry._

Matthew sighed as they got in the car.

**(****XoXoXoX **One Depressing Car Ride Later XoXoXoX)

As the car pulled up outside of the building Matthew was beginning to have second thoughts about going inside at night.

_I have to go inside that building no matter what my friend is counting on me to help him I can't chicken out now._

_But that place is fricken creepy at night in the dark and I really __**really**__ hate the dark…_

Matthew shuddered at the thought of going in there before he realized that Prussia was already out of the car and heading inside. Matthew got out and ran after him.

_I'm safer with him than out here alone in the dark!_

He told himself as he caught up to Prussia who had paused at the door to wait for him.

"For a minute there I thought you were gonna make the awesome me go in alone."

"Ah w-well it's j-just the d-dark freaks me out." Matthew said blushing.

"Don't worry Birdie I'm here nothing bad will happen as long as you stick with me, I'm too awesome to let anything happen to you." Prussia said with a grin making Matthew blush harder. They walked inside only to be met with and eerie silence.

They walked up the stairs to the meeting room and had just started to look around when there was a faint crashing sound out in the hall making both males jump and turn quickly towards the door.

"W-what w-was t-that?" Matthew stammered out in a whisper, his whole body starting to tremble.

"I'm going to go check it out so stay here and keep quiet till I get back." Prussia whispered heading out the door quietly.

It had been less than a minute sense Gilbert had left the room when it hit Canada that he was in the creepy, dark, silent room **alone**. Matthew looked around the room fighting the urge to run from the room and down to the car when his eyes spotted something yellow sitting under a chair at the large conference table. He slowly walked over to the chair while watching his surroundings intently. He stopped and bent down to pick the yellow object up.

_What is this?_

_It's really soft it feels kind of like-_

Matthew gasped looking in shock at what he held in his hand.

_IT'S ONE OF GILBIRD'S FEATHERS!_

***Now you might be wondering why he was so shocked, I mean birds lost feathers all the time right?**

**What was so special about this one?**

**One thing, Gilbird in the whole span of his life had never lost one feather…not one…ever and he had been alive almost as long as Prussia.***

_This is bad very bad…..bad bad bad bad._

Matthew stood then looked down at the table to see who sat here during meetings and sure enough just as Canada had suspected the person that sat there was none other than… Ivan. Matthew groaned.

_Of course Ivan had done it._

_The real question is 'Why?' had he done it…_

_But does a crazy person need a reason to do something crazy?_

Matthew quickly put the feather in his coat pocket afraid that if Prussia saw it he would try and declare war on Russia or do something equally stupid. As Canada turned to go find Gilbert and leave he felt someone's eyes on his back making him stop and look around carefully. Not seeing anyone he continued to the door only to have it burst open and smack into him making him once again for the second time that day fall and land on his ass.

"W-what the hell!" He exclaimed angrily looking up at Prussia and then noticing someone else beside him.

"Alfred w-what are you d-doing here?"

"This idiot was here making a huge mess." Gilbert said angrily looking at America before helping Matthew off the floor.

"I was not making a mess…._at least not on purpose…._. I was here helping you guys look for Gilbert's yellow fluff ball."

"He has a name Alfred, it's Gilbird, and why are you helping?"

"Well duh I'm the hero, of course I would help when my little brother asked me to." Alfred said striking a pose. Gilbert just glared at him before turning to Matthew.

"Did you find anything?"

"Umm n-no i-I'm s-sorry G-Gilbert." Canada stammered feeling guilty about the feather in his pocket.

"It's ok Birdie the awesome me won't give up this easily." He said grinning, but Canada could see the pain in that smile making the feather in his pocket feel heavy. Canada wanted nothing more that to take the feather out and show Gilbert but he knew if he did that it would cause bigger problems that a missing bird.

_What in the maple am I going to do?_

_I tell him about the feather I start a war, I don't tell him and my guilt eats me alive…_

Matthew sighed and headed after Prussia who had started to walk to the car with a sad look in his eyes.

Matthew had made up his mind right then and there. He would get Gilbird back no matter what, if only so he could see the real grin of his best friend and the fire that usually lit his red eyes.

_Because truth be told... i love you Prussia_

_**XoXoXoXo End Of Chapter 2 oXoXoXoX**_

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Fluff is a little painful for me to write but i must for without it the story goes nowhere ^-^**

**I know Prussia is a little ooc and i'm sorry its my first time writing him and the others as well and well he is supposed to be depressed, if you suddenly lost Gilbird wouldn't you be? i would turn into a very angry hungry after being deprived of her yoai(sp?)for a month (don't want to run into that lol)... but that's me**

** Also if you didn't notice i decided that every time Maple syrup is brought up i'm calling something silly like oh i don't now "Maple Awesomeness"**


	3. Sure blame it on super strength

**Yeahhh chapter 3! it's kind of a filler chapter though.**

**Prussia's a little OOC because he is trying to understand his feelings for Canada. Personally i would much rather write pervy Prussia than confused feelings Prussia, but he still see's his little Birdie as a friend, but somewhere in his brain is the truth so don't worry he'll figure it out eventually and can go back to being all pervy-like. (makes it sound like i'm not the one in control of the story... lolz, i have to get ready to crawl out from my rock of embarrassment from the 2nd chapter of my other story first anyways... )**

**Russia is a litte OOC too but for a reason... you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out why.**

**Oh disclaimer time:**

_** I don't own Hetalia, if i did... well lets just say 'Ahonhonhon~' and leave it at that.**_

Gilbert woke up early to the delicious smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen; he went down stairs to find Canada in the kitchen finishing up the pancakes.

"_He looks so cute when he cooks-"_

"_Wait what am I thinking? Cute? What's wrong with me?"_

He shook his head and sighed loudly startling the cooking Canadian.

"Wha- oh morning Gilbert, you're up early." Canada said before turning around to grab the stack of pancakes from the counter.

Yeah well I'm going to that meeting with you today remember…that and your pancakes woke me."

"Oh your still going with me… I guess that's ok, just try not to make too big of a scene today." Canada said placing a delicious stack of pancakes in front of Prussia. He sat down at the other end and doused his own pancakes in maple awesome, with a fluttery feeling in his stomach Gilbert began to eat his own.

"_I hate the feeling I get when I'm around my Birdie."_

He thought to himself as he watched Matthew try and eat his food and fend off the hungry polar bear Kumajiro from grabbing any of his precious hotcakes.

"Kumacoocoo…. I said no now go eat your own food." He whined.

"Pancakes are better though…" the bear said with a sigh as he gave up and walked off to eat his fish.

When they were done Canada grabbed the finished plates and put them in the sink before turning to Gilbert.

"Go get ready, we have to leave soon."

Gilbert nodded and headed up the stairs to the guest room.

As he changed a thought struck him.

"_Why am I really going to the meeting?"_

"_It's only to ask around for Gilbird…right?"_

The more Gilbert thought about it the more he realized that wasn't the only reason.

"_I also have to look out for mein***** Birdie… that's all."_

But that wasn't the other reason ether he slowly realized as he pulled on his shoes that the other reason was because he wanted to spend more time with him.

Prussia sighed, the feeling in his stomach confused him a bit. It showed up every time he thought about the Canadian for too long, and when he stood near him for a long period of time he started to blush, which was embarrassing considering he was albino and the blush was quite noticeable.

As he slid on his coat he heard Matthew call from down stairs.

"Gilbert hurry your ass up or we're gonna be late!"

He laughed to himself as he walked toward the stairs. The only time he heard his little Canadian use vulgar language was when they were alone. That's how he knew that Matthew trusted and truly liked him, the fact that he had no problem being himself around him made Gilbert extremely happy. It also showed how little he trusted other people, especially other nations.

"Can't say I really blame him for that though." He muttered as he walked over to where Matthew waited.

"Let's go Birdie!" He practically yelled making the Canadian jump. Gilbert had noticed something else also; Matthew was a lot more jumpy than normal today. At first he had thought it was because he would have to see Russia today but the more he thought about it the more he had his doubts about this also. Most people only saw him as a narcissistic idiot who didn't notice or care what about what other people felt, but Prussia was more insightful than most gave him credit for, especially when it came down to his little Birdie.

"Hey Birdie…" Gilbert started as they got in the car.

"What Gil?"

"… Why are you being so jumpy today… Did something happen that you haven't told me about?" He watched Matthew freeze a little like a deer caught in headlights would, after a moment he relaxed again.

"N-no… nothing happened… and nothing's wrong…" he replied a little too fast for it to be believable.

"_Weird… he would tell me if something was wrong or if someone was bothering him…right?"_

"Ok Mattie… just know that if you need help with something you can always come to me."

Matthews face remained expressionless, but his slate blue***** colored eyes flashed with barely hidden emotions: Happy, Embarrassed, Thankful….Guilty?

"_Guilt…What does he have to feel guilty over?"_

**XxX The Meeting XxX**

The car ride after that had been in covered in an awkward silence. The guilt train was running at full speed in his head as it had taken everything Matthew had not to just blurt out everything about the feather and who he suspected held Gilbird hostage.

They had barely walked through the doors to the meeting hall when he was suddenly tackled by his overly hyper brother America.

"DUDE… Matt guess what!" He asked while sitting on Canada's chest.

"What Al… you decided… it would be fun… to try… and break my ribs?" Matthew wheezed out trying to wiggle out from under his very heavy twin.

"Nope! I'm coming to stay with you next week!" He practically screamed and bounced up and down on Matthew's chest.

"So are you excited to be able to spend a week with the hero?"

"…"

"Mattie?"

"…"

"Dude not cool, answer me…" America whined.

"…"

"Dude?"

"…"

"Bro!"

"…."

"MATTHEW!" Alfred shrieked and started to panic. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his bomber jacket and yanked him off his brother. As soon as Alfred's weight was lifted off his chest he started gasping for air.

"You were crushing his lungs you dummkopf*." Gilbert growled at America.

"YO DUDE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I JUST FORGOT ABOUT MY AWSOME HERO STRENGTH FOR A MINUTE, SO JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Alfred yelled struggling in Prussia's grasp still a little panicked that Matthew hadn't said anything yet.

While the other two were busy arguing Canada had finally caught enough air to breath, his head spun slightly from lack of oxygen.

"_Super strength my ass… more like too much burgers."_

As he went to stand someone grabbed his arms and pulled him up and on to his own feet. Matthew looked behind him ready to thank whoever it was and squeaked, much to the amusement of Russia, his child like smile plastered to his face like always.

"You sounded like a mouse again, da"

The sound of Ivan's voice and Canada's squeaking made America and Prussia snap their heads around in shock.

"_Why the hell didn't we notice him walking up?" _They both thought in shock.

"U-umm t-thank you f-for h-helping me up R-Russia…" Canada mumbled trying to take a step back from the scary nation but was stopped by the still firm grip on his arm. Matthew silently hoped he wouldn't leave a bruise on that arm like he did the other one.

"Have you…seen my sister?" Russia's eye's darted around nervously.

"Umm n-no I haven't b-but if y-you want … I w-won't tell her were you w-went."

"Da…thanks." Russia walked off to the meeting room, leaving a very confused trio behind him.

"…"

"…"

"Dude… did he… just say thanks?"

The trio stood there for another minute of silence before turning and walking to the meeting room themselves. None noticed the pair of cold blue eyes watching them walk down the hall.

**Ok hope you liked this chapter. and who could be watching them? DUH DUH DUH lol (fail)**

**For the love of maple and pancake goodness REVIEW, if anyone is even reading this T~T i don't know what you guys think of this if you don't review.**

**In case your wondering: (*)**

**Mein: in this case it means, My (German)**

**Slate blue****: its a purpley blue color, i googled colors and picked a blue-ish purple one i liked for his eyes so deal with it, that and i couldn't find anywhere that lists his eye color. people say that his eyes are close to America's sky blue eyes and others say their purple like Russia's Lavender ones, cause they are both cold climate nations and so i thought a mix between Russia's and America's would work. (i also love purple eyes)****so please don't hate me if you don't like the color i chose cause i know there are very picky people out there. (notice's this is a really long explanation just for eye color choosing, srry)**

**R&R plz**


	4. Sunflower Boxers And Love Poems

**Ok so here is Chappy 4 i hope you like it and i'm sorry for the beginning you are about to read (I had to get him out of the room and they way i wrote it just flowed from my fingers.) I hope you like the rest.**

* * *

After the weird moment outside with Russia, Prussia had refused to let Matthew out of his sight, much the annoyance of said Canadian.

"Gilbert as much as I appreciate your concern… I would really like a moment to myself." The quiet Canadian said trying not to attract the attention of any of the others.

"But Birdie… what if Ivan decides to sneak up on you again?" The albino ex-nation whined. Matthew ignored the urge to hit him with the miniature polar bear he held to his chest and sighed.

"For one thing it didn't look like he wanted to kill me when he helped me off the ground outside earlier, and for another if he does sneak up on me I'll make him eat a urinal cake… now can I please go?"

The urge to pee was becoming unbearable as he stood there arguing with gilbert and for once he was glad that the other nations couldn't see him, cause them watching him argue about wanting to go take a leak would have been too much for him to handle.

"Keseseses…now there is something I would pay to see."

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"Dudes do not go to the bathroom together like a couple of girls." Prussia scoffed Matthew just sighed before making his decision.

"Move Gil or else…"

"Or else what Birdie?"

"Or else I will hit you or do you want me to call your little brother over here so he can pin you to the floor… NOW MOVE SO I CAN FINALLY GO TAKE A PISS!"

The usually quiet nation yelled at his Prussian friend, attracting the attention of the other nations, Matthew blushed bright red but continued trying to move around Prussia.

"I'm sorry Birdie but I can't take any chances, I already lost one bird because I wasn't looking out for him... now you're not moving from my sight cause having another Birdie go missing would be to much" Prussia said moving to block him from escaping out the door.

"… OH FOR THE LOVE OF MAPLE!" Canada reared back his fist and swung it forward, smashing it into Prussia's gut. Prussia cried out and hunched over in pain.

"W-why Birdie?"

"Because I don't want to piss my pants." Matthew hissed in his ear, turning to the door the blonde walked out of the room leaving a very awkward silence behind him.

Gilbert stood there hunched over in pain for a few seconds before noticing the silence in the room. That silence was soon broken by a very obnoxious voice.

"Dude… that…was…AWESOME… I never get to see him hit anyone unless it's hockey season, maybe you should have just let him leave the room dude."

Prussia looked up at the American with a glare before turning his gaze on the other nations in the room. He noticed they were giving him a strange look, he realized a few were sniggering behind their hands. Prussia was confused for a minute before realizing something 'totally unawesome' He had just been punched in the gut by one of the most quiet, timid, shy, passive aggressive nations in the world in front of all the other nations in the room.

"Of course you only see him when he pulls something so unawesome." He muttered to himself as he stood up straight and was about to say something about not seeing it coming (when in fact he had somewhat seen it coming) when saved from making an excuse.

"HA I remember this one time when he totally raged out on me. You should have seen his face… I couldn't eat solid food for a week; he felt totally bad about it though and took care of me. I even convinced him to make me a hamburger shake, but man was he pissed when he found out I used the last of his syrup to try and get his bear to stick to the ceiling." He practically yelled at the top of his lungs. England started yelling at him about better health choices and Prussia sat back in his chair and watched the clock planning to time how long Matthew was in the bathroom. (totally not like a creeper) After about two minutes of glaring at the clock he got bored so he decided to take notes for Canada.

The others listened to them fight for a bit before Germany started yelling and trying to get the meeting back on track.

**XxX Matthew's Bathroom Break Adventure XxX**

Matthew walked down the hall away from the bathroom still muttering about 'stupid albinos and ridiculous urges to piss.' He stopped and checked his watch it had only been five minutes sense he left the meeting and knowing Germany and England it would be a bit till they called break so he had time to follow through with his plan. No one would notice that he wasn't in the room besides Gilbert or maybe his brother sense he was going with them at the end of the week to stay with him and Gilbert (but even then it was doubtful) and Germany won't let Prussia leave the room till break sense he decided to show up at the meeting for the first time in a year. He walked through the double doors that lead to the wing of the building where he and the other nations would be staying.

He planned to do this while in the car suffering from an extreme guilt trip. He had to use all his willpower not to just start spilling his guts about the feather because truthfully he needed proof and he was secretly hoping he was wrong.

Matthew planned to do this quickly and get it over with. Just a peek inside Ivan's room would tell him all he needed to know then he could go back to the meeting and make something up for Prussia about why he took so long.

As he walked by the rooms he noticed that whoever assigned the rooms made some weird choices, first it was putting Spain across from Turkey that was next to Greece's and Romano's rooms. When he got in the elevator he giggled to himself thinking about how weird this week was going to turn out with the room layouts he wondered how the upstairs was assigned. When he reached the second floor he laughed loudly and read the first two rooms on the right it was Prussia then himself and America and on the left it was France and next to him was England, by the time he reached the end of the hallway his laugh was somewhat quieted as he stood in front of Ivan's room it was the very last room across from Yao. (For those who don't know, most should...that's China)

He reached toward the knob and twisted…locked, Thanking his Brother and papa for the incident that made Alfred change all the locks in the hotel from key-cards to normal key locks. Though he only had a small memory of what happened that night he did know that Alfred almost murdered France and he remembered his brother almost crushing him to death on his chest.

Matthew kneeled down in front of Ivan's door and pulled out a bobby pin (don't ask why he had one… he France's son after all) after a minute he had the door open. He gave one last look down the hall before he slipped inside the room leaving Kumajiro as look out.

Even Ivan's room was cold; there was nothing obviously Ivan's sitting anywhere in fact the room was practically spotless meaning it would take a little more than a look around to find evidence or lack of evidence. He started with under the bed the only things he found where Ivan's luggage and a couple of extra blankets.

He moved from the bed to the dresser, but finding nothing more than clothes he moved on to the nightstand where he found an envelope, normally Canada wouldn't snoop like this but seeing as he had already dug through Russia's underwear drawer (and finding a pair of sunflower print boxers) he decided to open the envelope. He dumped the contents on to the bed and started to look through them, they were from Belarus and when he found a couple of marriage Proposals and a very disturbing picture he decided he did not want to look through the rest and started to put everything back in an envelope. He had just started to put a folder of what seemed to be love poems (yes… even I highly doubt Belarus writing love poems but meh who cares) Matthew noticed a small paper had fallen out but what caught his eye was what was written on the paper. It was a list of names, some of the nation's human names… Even Matthews was on there much to his surprise. He picked up the list and read through it.

Alfred-America

England-Arthur

France-Francis

China-Yao

Prussia-Gilbert

Matthew-Canada

Italy-Feliciano

Germany-Ludwig

Romano-Lovino

Spain-Antonio

Hungary-Elizaveta

Austria-Roderich

Poland-Feliks

Switzerland-Vash

Liechtenstein-Lilli

Greece-Heracles

Japan-Kiku

"Weird…" Matthew muttered to himself before his stuffed the note into his pocket. Behind him he heard a couple taps at the door meaning someone was coming down the hall. He froze a second before he heard another knock meaning the coast was clear. He hurriedly stuck the file in the drawer and tip toed to the door with a glance behind him he made sure he left nothing out of place. In the hall Kuma-whatshisface sat like a statue next to the door. Canada picked him up and started down the hall suddenly the door to his left was ripped open. He spun around and came face to face with an irritated Belarus.

"_She knows! Oh fuck oh fuck… I'm dead so dead so unbelievably dead… why me what did I do to deserve such a fate!"_

He stood like a statue crushing his bear to his chest just staring into the angry eyes of Belarus.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh voice eyeing him suspiciously.

His inner rant came to a stop and he quickly scrambled for an answer that wouldn't get him murdered, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Y-you can s-see me?" As soon as he said it he wanted to hit himself _"Of course she can see you, you idiot what kind of question is that!"_

Instead of immediately murdering him like he thought she kind of stared at him like he was the crazy one. He laughed nervously and took a step back.

"Answer the question… what are you doing near brothers room?"

"Umm… m-my b-bear ran off a-and that's w-where I f-found him…" he didn't like to lie but in this case he couldn't bring himself to care, in this case it was lie or die. Her eyes bored into him making him take another step back only to (much to his horror) trip and fall on his ass. He dropped his bear and landed with an 'oomph' Looking up Belarus didn't look very amused.

"Are you sure that is all you were doing?"

"Y-yes!"

"If I find out you are lying I will make you regret it understand he is marrying me only me I will not have you trying to steal him!" She hissed at him. He nodded and stood up quickly grabbing his bear and making a break for the elevator. Once inside he gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall of the elevator. All he had to do is come up with a good excuse about why he took so long to get back to the meeting after all he really had no evidence of anything other than a note with a few names on it. (Speaking of which) he reached into the pocket he stuffed the note in only to find it was empty. He blanched.

"_Oh god no…"_

If it wasn't in his pocket that meant it was upstairs with Belarus and that it had fallen out when he fell. He could only hope that she didn't notice.

**XxX Upstairs XxX **

After the usually unnoticeable nation ran off Belarus stood staring at the closed doors of the elevator debating on whether or not to believe him when he said he had been up here looking for his bear. She knew that the bear was capable of using the elevator but something about it still seemed fishy. Glancing to where the nation had fallen she noticed a small piece of paper that look strangely familiar. Picking the small parchment her heart almost stopped. This was her note, and that invisible nation had found it.

"Гэта сын сука, я шукала гэтую рэч ўсюды я зразумеў, я кінуў яго ў мае рэчы брата ... Ён ляжаў я меў рацыю, ён быў у пакоі братоў!_"_

_(Translation: "That son of a bitch, i've been looking for this thing everywhere i figured i dropped it in my brothers stuff... he was lying i was right he was in brothers room!")_

Instead of quickly running off to find the quiet blonde nation she turned and walked back into her room smiling a cold smile.

"Падобна на тое, я буду мець, каб рухацца ўверх мой план."

_(Translation: "It looks like I'll have to move up my plan.")_

* * *

**SO what do you think? **

**I was wondering if i should change the Genera from Mystery to like Romance or something... Cause i don't think it's that much of a Mystery as i was trying for.**

**(*) The reason The Nations Meeting halls stopped using Key-cards was because they were stolen easily. **

**See future story 'Naughty Frenchman' (i'm in the middle of writing it so you can't see it yet it's going to be a sorta prequel to this story... sorta...kinda...maybe... ok it'll just have little hints but you don't even have to read it to read this story it's just taking place in the same Hetaliaverse is why it'll have hints.)**

**Most of my stories will be taking place in the same Hetaliaverse i guess you would say... except for my Doppelganger series.**


	5. Fight's and Truth's

**Alright sorry if this pop's up that i updated it, i just had to reread it and proof read ( should have done it before but i didn't) anyway i'm trying to work while i'm out of town. **

* * *

Gilbert sighed as he intensely stared at the clock hanging above the white board where nations write down there ideas for the others to see. He was timing Birdies bathroom adventure and it had already been 5 minutes nervously he tapped his fingers against the table annoying the nations next to him France and Germany.

"Where is he?" He mumbled angrily under his breath catching France's attention, leaning over he whispered in Prussia's ear speaking French to so no one would know what they were talking about.

"Peut-être qu'il avait un jour et a décidé de quitter la réunion au début, avez-vous pensé?" ("Maybe he had a date and decided to leave the meeting early, did you think of that?") Prussia growled back in German.

"Mein Birdie keinen Zeitpunkt er gesagt hätte etwas dagegen, dass er zu höflich, um ein Treffen zu überspringen, auch wenn Sie vergessen alle ihm ist." ("My Birdie didn't have a date he would have said something about it, that and he is too polite to skip a meeting even if you all forget him.") France paused in his retort as a sly grin spread across his face. Prussia was a little confused. _"What the hell is he grinning about?"_

"Votre Birdie ... oh ça prend tout son sens maintenant, mon ami quand avez-vous deux ... vous savez ..." ("Your Birdie... oh it all makes sense now, my friend when did you two... you know...") France practically squealed as he latched on to Prussia earning the two suspicious glance's from around the room.

"Was redest du francis?" ("What are you talking about Francis?") Prussia ask still slightly confused but also a little embarrassed by his slip up.

"Ohonhonhon Vous savez de quoi je parle Gilbert n'essayez pas de le nier ~" ("Ohonhonhon You know what I'm talking about Gilbert do not try and deny it~") France sang in his ear and was rewarded with a bright blush that spread across Gilberts face as understanding of what France was implying clicked. Germany glanced at his brother and raising a brow at the rare blush, then frowned slightly at the Frenchman hanging off his brother he decided that he would keep an eye on the two just in case.

"Nein Frankreich es ist nicht so, dass wir nic-" ("No France it's not like that we are-")

"Vous devez me dire comment il se retourna dans son lit!" ("You must tell me how he turned out in bed!") France squealed quietly in his ear. Prussia's brain slightly died as he took in what his longtime friend had just squealed, the blush on his face got brighter.

"France Sie pervertieren Ich werde mich nicht zu sagen, so etwas!" ("France you pervert I'm not going to tell you any such thing!") He yelled scrambling backward in to his brothers lap.

"Was zum Teufel?" ("What the hell?") Germany yelled grabbing his brother and France who was halfway in his lap as well.

"Bruder sagen, er solle aufhören zu fragen wie perverse Fragen!" ("Brother tell him to stop asking such perverted questions!") The ex-nation yelled squirming to get away from the grinning nation that had crawled on top of the albino his blush only getting worse. Germany blushing at the embarrassing situation in his lap(**Sounds dirty doesn't it? lol**) tried to shove them both off only to fail as he was too close to the table.

"Oh, mais mon ami allemand, vous devez me dire ce qui se passe dans la chambre à coucher ~" ("Oh but my German friend you must tell me what happens in the bedroom~") he whined. Germany who had learned French due to his close proximity to the perverted nation understood France and blushed almost as bright as his brother, and tried again to shove them both from his lap. The other nations watched in confusion at the spectacle happening in Germany's chair, most felt sorry for Germany others found it to hilarious to do nothing but laugh.

"Ve~ Germany I want to play too!" Giving up on shoving the two from his lap as Italy cried out and clung to his arm Germany sighed.

"France this topic is unacceptable in a meeting, as you can see my brother is not interested in whatever it is you are trying to do."

"But he has to tell me Germany I want to know… no I have to know!" He cried latching on to the struggling red-eyed man again.

"Would you quit trying to molest Prussia you bloody frog!" England yelled from across the table.

"Don't worry Angleterre I save that special for you honhon~" France sang back making the British nation blush. Pretty soon the meeting was in utter chaos as every nation in the room started to laugh.

"Alright enough were done for the day." Germany called out finally managing to shove his brother and France from his lap before marching out the door with Italy still attached to him.

Gilbert scrambled up and ran for the door when an iron grip landed on his shoulder.

"I already told you Franc-" His voice dropped when he saw the scarf clad giant behind him.

"Comrade have you seen my sister?" Ivan asked tugging at his scarf nervously. His eyes darting around the room he looked ready to bolt at the slightest hint of danger.

"I'm going to assume you're asking about the crazy one?"

"Da…" He said taking no offence to the insult to his sister. "She has not asked me to marry her all day nor has she stalked me and I grow worried."

"Why, she isn't trying to force marriage on you, you should be celebrating."

"Normally I would but we did not leave on good terms last time and I am worried she might hurt someone."

"What makes you think she would try to hurt me or anyone else for that matter?"

"She does not like anyone close to me, which is why I asked you because you are my friend and Matvey's friend and I care about him." He said the last part in a tone that hinted something more.

"_I'm your friend… riiight… I'm guessing I don't have a choice in that and what does he mean he cares about Birdie?" _Prussia couldn't help the spark of strange feelings that happened when he thought about Matthew and Ivan being anything more than friends.

"What makes you think she is going to attack us?"

"The last time I saw her she seemed more angry than usual, when I asked about it she started yelling about how she thinks one of the other nations is out to steal me from her, she stormed out of the house and I have not seen her since."

"Oh wonderful, so your sisters on a rampage my bird is missing, Birdie is probably still mad at me and we are stuck in a building together."

"Keep an eye on Matvey he is my closest friend and I do not want anyone to hurt him…including you." Ivan growled, his right hand patting the spot in his giant coat that Prussia could only assume help his pipe.

"Why would I ever hurt mein Birdie?" he yelled furiously. Russia smiled knowingly and leaned closer to the angry albino.

"Because even if you do not mean to hurt him, I see the way you two are together. You like him but are too afraid to admit it…even to yourself." He leaned back smiling his creepy fake smile before turning to leave.

Gilbert stood in place with a slight look of confusion.

"Like him…Yeah I like him, he's too awesome not to be friends with him." Prussia said out loud to himself, even if a small voice in the back of his mind told him that that wasn't what Russia meant and he knew it.

As he walked out of the room he collided with someone, the girlish squeak told him who it was which is why he wasted no time in grabbing the person by the hand and heading toward the first empty room he could find.

"G-Gilbert what are you doing?" Matthew stuttered as Gilbert shut and locked the door behind him.

"We need to talk Birdie." Prussia said as he sat Matthew down in a chair before taking his own.

"What's wrong Gil?"

"I just talked to Russia, he said his sister is running around pissed about something and he told me to tell you to watch your back."

"Alright thanks for telling me." Matthew said starting to stand only to have Gilbert push him back in to his chair.

"He also said that you two are very good friends, but the tone in his voice made it sound like there was something more." He stared hard at the nation across from him. Matthew visibly flinched at the question.

"W-well you see… we used to umm…"

"Spit it out Birdie."

"We used to d-date a-a long time ago." He whispered refusing to look Prussia in the eye whose expression had morphed into one of horror.

"You dated… one of the craziest nations on the planet? Were _you_ crazy? Did you have a death wish?" Prussia yelled without meaning to. He didn't know what made him so angry; the fact that Matthew had had dated Russia sparked the same feelings from earlier.

"It started out as just being friends. Alfred sent me in to keep him from going crazy, after a while things just happened. It didn't work out and I really don't want to talk about it." He said looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"This is Ivan were talking about he can never be anything but crazy."

"I know alright I know, just please drop it." Matthew practically pleaded as the feeling of being interrogated closed in around him.

"Why do you act like you're afraid of him if you two are such good friends?" Gilbert asked accusingly with more venom than he truly meant to use. His mind fogged with a feeling of jealousy he didn't understand.

"I don't act like I am, I'm terrified of him!" Matthew practically shrieked. His hands gripping the arm rest of the chair as he struggled to control his emotions. Sensing his masters distress Kumajiro rubbed himself against Matthew's leg in an effort to comfort him.

"Why? You two were so in love, what's the reason you're afraid of him?" Prussia asked aggressively. Something inside Matthew broke, tears filling his eyes.

"STOP PRUSSIA!" Matthew shouted panting as tears dripped from his chin hitting the floor. "Just stop I thought you of all people would understand that no one likes to talk about what happens when Russia's involved." He whispered before standing from his chair and moving past a stunned Prussia to the door.

"I broke into his room for you, he doesn't have Gilbird." Matthew said before slamming the door behind him.

Prussia felt guilty for having snapped at Canada like that, Matthew was right no one wanted to talk about the bad things that happened with Ivan when he loses it. He didn't know what came over him. The thought of Matthew dating anyone let alone Ivan bugged him.

The more he sat and though about it the more ashamed he was of his actions. This was Birdie he was mad at the same Mattie that just shouted at him, Matthew always saw the good in people before the bad even with someone as crazy as Ivan.

"_What did Russia do to make Birdie afraid of him?"_

With a groan Gilbert jumped from his chair and ran out of the room. He barely made it passed the dining hall before he was stopped by a blonde blue eyed brick wall.

"Where do you think you're going dude, because I know it isn't anywhere near my bro." Alfred growled.

"It's none of your business America."

"It is my business when everyone in the building hears him yell at you, then run from the room crying, what did you do?" He asked menacingly.

"We got into an argument Alfred; now move I have to go talk to him." He replied trying to move around him. Alfred wasn't letting him go that easy, he gripped Prussia's shoulder to hold him in place.

"What did you fight about?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is man."

"We fought about Russia, are you happy now?" The look Alfred gave him told him that probably wasn't the right answer to give.

"Ivan…Russia?"

"Yes we fought about Russia."

"Are you stupid? Everyone knows not to talk to him about that!" He said before he started running for the elevator.

"What's going on why are you running like Russia is at your heels?" Prussia ran after him looking confused. Alfred winced at the analogy, reaching at the elevator he turned and galred at Prussia.

"Stop following me Gilbert this is your fault."

"What's my fault, what's going on?"

"You know what's going on I'm starting to regret letting Mattie save you from Russia." He growled.

"What are you talking about hamburger brain?"

"You never wondered why it was Mattie there when Ivan let you go and not one of the stronger nations?" Alfred asked confusing the Prussian more.

"I thought it was because he was neutral."

"Wrong, it was because Ivan was in one of his blackouts and was planning to kill you before letting you go back to your brother."

"Why did you send Matthew in, because they were dating?"

"No they were already long over before you even went with Ivan."

"Then why?"

"Because no one else was brave enough, and I wasn't on good terms with him. We had already gotten everything ready for your move to your brother's house; the one thing we weren't ready for was Russia's refusal to hand you over."

"Why did he refuse?" Alfred sighed at the question.

"He had already lost the Baltics and his sisters he just wasn't ready to be alone."

"What happened?"

"After arguing for days it was decided that Mattie would go in and get you… Do you know what it's like to watch your baby bro walk into a madman's home and you know there is nothing you can do if something happens… It took everything I had not to barge in to that house after him." Alfred paused looking around to make sure no one was listening in before he continued.

"The worst part was the silence, there wasn't a sound no screaming no yelling no sound of things breaking… just silence. I was scared, I was ready to forget my promise and breakdown the door when it opened and he came out carrying you in his arms fast asleep."

Prussia remembered that day clearly, the thought as foot steps echoed down the stairs that it was Russia come to torture him again, and his surprise when a soft whispery voice spoke to him.

"It's alright Prussia I've come to take you home." Him thinking it an angel before realizing who it really was.

Being too weak to move Matthew had picked him up an carried him from Russia's home.

"Why is Birdie afraid of Russia?" Prussia asked quietly afraid of the answer.

"I can't tell you that it's not my right to, if you want to know ask him." Alfred said before getting in the elevator.

"Just remember Prussia… Mattie's too nice for his own good sometimes, we just have to except that… now just stay away from him until he gives the ok fro you to be near him because you have a lot of nations angry at you right now." He said before the elevator doors shut.

Turning and walking into the dining hall he came face to face with said angry nations. Most of them were frowning while the rest blatantly glared at him.

"Tu as gâché un tel amour bien!" ("You ruined such a good love!") France cried out before draping himself over England's shoulders.

"I think we need to talk." England growled.

* * *

**I feel happy about this chappy, I'm just hoping that you do... i know it doesn't make much sense but i will clear things up in the next Chappy...**


	6. Discovered Love and Phantom Pain

**Alright Chapter 6 here we go! Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

"Mattie…" Alfred called through the door to his brother's room.

"Mattie please answer me before I break down the door." Upon receiving no answer Alfred debated whether or not to just break the door down or see if it was unlocked. He decided he would rather try the door first for fear of his brother's wrath. He knocked one more time before opening the door on his own.

"Mattie?" he called out slightly confused. The room looked empty, America didn't even see Kumajiro. Walking quietly over to the bed he saw his brother wasn't in it, he did notice that the bathroom light was on underneath the door though.

"Mattie I know you're in there." Alfred called through the closed bathroom door before walking in. He was startled by the sight of his brother sitting in the bathtub crying. Rushing over he scooped Matthew and Kumajiro (who had been in Matthew's lap) in his arms and held them to his chest.

"Shh…Mattie it's alright." Alfred cooed in his ear as he trembled in Alfred's arms.

"I'm s-sorry." Matthew sobbed in to his shoulder.

"You don't need to be sorry you did nothing wrong."

"I s-shouldn't be c-crying, it's just that I a-argued with P-Prussia and it b-brought up a lot of m-memory's."

"It's ok to cry about bad memories bro." Alfred can't help the twinge of guilt that hits him, and he wonders again how he could possibly have a crush on the man that once hurt his brother, and even though he knows Matthew would be happy for him and not judge he still can't bring himself to tell him that he likes Russia.

"You d-don't even k-know what's wrong."

"Prussia told me what happened, about you and him arguing about Russia."

"He d-didn't know h-he was just w-worried." Matthew defended.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're crying, I don't like it when you cry bro."

"I know…" Matthew said with a yawn.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

"Alfred it's only six."

"So sidekicks need their rest too." Alfred said lifting Matthew and carrying him to the bed and tucked him in, taking his glasses and placing them on the side table. Turning to leave he was stopped by his brother.

"Umm Alfred…"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"I… I don't want to be alone; would you stay here with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course, what kind of hero would I be if I left you alone in your time of need?"

"I'm not some damsel." Matthew whined as Alfred climbed in to the bed.

"Nope but your my brother so it works the same way."

"Whatever, night Alfred." Matthew mumbles and rolls his eyes tiredly; sleepy from his crying.

"Night Mattie." Alfred whispers back.

**XxXDownStairsWithGilbertXxX**

"What did you do?" England asked after he had sat Gilbert down at a table in the corner of the room.

"What does it matter to you?" Gilbert asked as France sat across from him and England next him. England huffed and sipped his tea before answering.

"I may forget the child sometimes but I still consider him my son."

"And?"

"And when someone hurts my child I become angry." England said calmly but his voice still held an undertone of threat.

"Gilbert my friend please just tell us what happened." France asked his voice holding less of a threat but a threat none the less.

"We just got in an argument and I went too far, I regret it and I went to apologize but Alfred wouldn't even let me in the elevator."

"Understandable considering you made the boy cry, Alfred has taken his role as Matthew's older brother very seriously ever since I brought the boy home." England said his eye distant as he remembered that day so long ago.

"Yes well that is the only good thing that came out of you taking him from me." France muttered before turning his attention back to Gilbert.

"So what did you fight about?"

"Are you going to freak out like Alfred did?"

"That depends on what you fought about." England said honestly.

"We fought about Russia." Gilbert mumbled. Not looking at France or England missing the horrified expressions that took over their faces.

"Why?" France hissed quietly so he didn't bring attention to them. Most of the glaring nations had left and others chose to ignore them but he still didn't what people listening in.

"I-I… I don't know, I was stopped by Russia after the meeting and he told me that he and Matthew were friends… close friends." England stared and France sighed.

"Angleterre why don't you leave us alone for a bit."

"What, why?"

"I'll tell you later, please?" France asked giving England a pout. England blushed slightly and stood from his chair.

"Fine, but I expect a full report." He grumbled before walking off. France watched until he disappeared from sight before he turned his sights back on Gilbert.

"Gilbert… are you jealous of Matthew and Russia's past relationship?"

"What, are you seriously asking me that, no I'm not jealous." Gilbert said defensively.

"If you are not jealous then why did you fight?"

"I don't know… I guess I was just a little horrified at the thought that he had dated Russia." He admitted.

"Yes I got that, but why were you horrified?" France pressed.

"I don't know."

"You must know…" France lets out a sigh realizing his friend wasn't getting the hint. "Gilbert do you _like _Mathieu?" France asked slowly. Prussia paused to study his friend, and then he thought back to that morning and the night before and the feelings that had been confusing him.

'_Do I like him, is that what I'm feeling?"_

The more he thought about it the more that it seemed to make sense.

He didn't want to admit to France that he might have a slight crush on the quiet little Canadian, but it was something he had to admit to himself and he found he didn't have an issue with it.

"I-… fine alright I like him." Gilbert admitted out loud, a weight lifted from his shoulders and he realized that he had been feeling like this for a while and he was relieved to have finally admitted it, and that made him wonder why he didn't realize it before.

"Good now that you've admitted it to yourself you can admit it to him." France said cheerily clapping his hands together.

"Yeah~, No. if you hadn't noticed he's kinda pissed at me." Prussia pouted smacking his forehead into the table.

"Oh Gilbert, He won't stay mad for long, you'll see by tomorrow you'll be forgiven." France said gently patting the top of Prussia's head.

**XxXLinebreakofLazynessXxX**

Alfred woke with a start that sent his body into a sitting position. Looking around he couldn't tell why, the room was dark the curtains closed. His brother still slept beside him his bear tucked in his arms and held to his chest. Seeing that there was nothing that should have woken him up he was about to ignore it and go back to bed when his brother whispered worriedly beside him.

"Al!" Looking down he saw his brother was indeed wide awake and staring across the room. He followed his brother's wide eyes to the chair in the dark corner of the room, but he was nearsighted and he couldn't make out anything other than a blurry blob. He reached blindly behind him and grabbed his glasses off the table, when finally got them on his nose he was surprised to see the outline of a body sitting in the chair.

"Who's there?" Alfred growled starting to move from the bed he was stopped by a click of a gun.

"Do not move." A venomous female voice snapped.

"Belarus?" Matthew whispered questioningly and the gun pointed at him causing Alfred to tense, he was also having an internal freak out similar to Matthew's earlier that day.

'_Oh god she knows! She knows I like Ivan and now she's come to kill me!'_

"Quiet, you will not talk." Belarus snapped at Matthew this time she pointed the gun at Alfred. "You will do as I say and you will be quick about it or I will shoot him."

Matthew glanced at the clock on the table, due to his farsightedness he could barely make out a blurry one… or maybe it was a seven he wasn't sure. So the question running through his sleepy mind was:

Why was Russia's crazy sister in his room pointing a gun at them, and what time is it?

He didn't ask the questions out loud due to the fact that she had a gun pointed at Alfred's head.

"What do you want us to do?" Alfred asks cautiously, because it's not every day his crush's crazy sister points a gun at him and his brother. She ignores him and tossed some rope to Matthew who catches it reflexively even without his glasses. Kumajiro growls at Belarus springing from his master's arm and launching himself at her. The gun goes off and Kumajiro falls limply to the ground not moving. Matthew screams in pain, Alfred grabs his arm before he can do anything dangerous like attack the crazy lady with the gun.

"K-Kuma?" Matthew's voice is full of fear and pain, as he struggles in Alfred's hold. He wants to go to his bear, his shoulder hurts in phantom pain and he knows that's where Kuma's been shot and is bleeding out.

"Tie him up now!" Belarus orders pointing to the rope then to Alfred. Matthew glares at her and refuses to move until Alfred whispers in his ear.

"I know Matt, but right now she has a gun and I really don't feel like taking a bullet, and I don't want to watch you take one either."

Matthew reluctantly grips the rope, then grabs his glasses because he can barely see his hands in front of his face and can't possibly tie a knot without them. He vows that when he gets the chance; girl or not, he is going to punch Belarus in the face a couple of times. He doesn't want to think about what he would do if Kumajiro dies.

* * *

**Alright so... is it too short of a chapter? I was pressed for time honestly, and my moms inner holiday baking beast reared it's scary head and I've been chained to the oven.{Not literally}**

**So Gilbert has finally figured himself out, Belarus just made it to the top of the list of people Canada hates {And that's not an easy thing to do} America is freaking out about his crush getting out... god what will happen next? XD **

**Q: Why does Canada feel Kumajiro's pain?**

**A: Because my head canon says he does.**

**(The following head Canon has nothing to do with current story)**

**Due to being an extremely large abundance of nature, Canada formed two personifications that are forever linked, one a man formed to represent his people and land, and one a polar bear formed to represent all the wild nature in the large country. Without this other half the man would have become wild and unpredictable.**


	7. Authors Note: I am SO sorry

**Authors note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay, i want to start this by saying i am really sorry.**

**I will be dropping this until... okay until my brain finds the will to continue it.**

**I'm working on a ton of other story's. **

**My own personal ones. **

**More fan fiction.**

**I just cannot continue to write this one right now.**

**I tried, believe me, but it all just sounded forced and i hated that. **

**I can't force myself to write something that my mind doesn't want to.**

**So i apologize to everyone reading this.**

**I may continue in the future, but until such a time, as painful for me as it is, i have to give up on it for now.**

**So so Sorry. **

**Your humble Authoress,**

**Redrum.**


End file.
